


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [30]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hojong-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Supportive Members, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**1:35 PM**

"Hyung I have a problem."

Sungjong heard Sunggyu let out a sigh on the other end of the phone."Is this like a world ending problem or is it something that could wait for another day?"The leader asked and Sungjong could tell that he wasn't trying to be rude,he was most likely just tired from his non-stop schedule,which included him having act as mc for Weekly idol.

Sungjong held his breath for a moment before letting it back out."You remember that ring that I got?"He asked."The one I was planning to propose to Howon-hyung with?"


End file.
